


Machine's Game

by Aluminium_Foil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Brothers-AU, Colin-RK800, Colton-RK800, Conan-RK800, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), No Smut, Nuclear-Ending, Post-Nuclear War, Richard-RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: Richard has two problems in amongst this nuclear war. Helping lead Jericho with the other 3 leaders, and keeping his nightmares from happening.All Connor wants is to finish his mission.Fears fuel the pyre.





	Machine's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read this rewrite of the first (and currently only) chapter of Machine’s Game!  
> You can thank itswatermelonemate (Wattpad) for their constructive criticism on the original that changed my writing style!
> 
> This fic probably won’t have beta readers at all, but I may ask my sister or my friends to take a look and see how it’s like. So that means all mistakes will be my own responsibility.
> 
> I’ll gladly take constructive criticism, but if you insult me or anyone else I will not tolerate it.
> 
> All of this fic is/will be in 3rd person, but it is mainly in view of the character stated at the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh,, to anyone reading this fanfic I apologize for not updating.
> 
> I haven't had any ideas for the next chapter, and I was hoping I could introduce Connor but ehhh
> 
> If you have suggestions or oneshot ideas just comment them.

\\\RK900 (Richard)\\\

Richard was sitting in a meeting with 3 other androids, the other leaders of Jericho.

It had only been a week since Markus detonated the dirty bomb that evacuated Detroit, and they were still waiting for humans to advance.

There were plenty of androids throughout the states still arriving at Detroit to join the war that was started, or to be repaired, as Cyberlife stores had all been shut down due to the decommissioning of androids as a whole. All androids were faced with danger at this time.

“-we can’t just stay put here until they attack! We have to strike first!” the red-headed leader, named North, announced.

“They can’t do anything while we’re still here North; They probably would have done something by now if they had the opportunity, so we can all settle down a bit for once” Simon replied calmly.

“...North, I think you should listen to Simon” Markus spoke, “We have a lot of time to plan and set up everything we haven’t yet before we would need to take action”

North huffed a bit “Okay.. But while we’re talking about taking action, hey Richard” the mentioned android focused back on the conversation and sat up, “Has Conan seen anything lately?”

Richard’s LED swirled yellow for a moment “No, not yet. Which is great and all but I have this feeling…” He trailed off a bit, “I’m a little on edge..”

“So we have nothing to worry about right now, which is nice- well, great” Markus sighed “We have time to do other things while we’re waiting”

“Why don’t we prepare to fight!? We need to get everyone ready!” the female spoke up confidently.

The heterochromic leader then thought of something, “I can think of better ways to fill up our time North~” he winked at the female modeled android.

“O-Oh, uhh- not her Markus” she whispered, her face was tinted a light shade of blue from the comment.

“Yeah, definitely not here” Simon said to himself, his eyes were set on the floorboards furthest away from the two.

Richard decided that he wanted to leave, so he stood up and walked out of the room without further notice. Simon followed behind after noticing the taller android move towards the door.

The other two leaders were left to themselves.

_______

That meeting had made Rich just want to head home and go into resting mode.

Being one of the leaders was nice to say the least, but it was tiring sometimes, emotionally mostly. He was used to some of the bickering between North and Simon, and also the flirting between North and Markus.

Simon's obvious irritation towards the two just tested his patience.

His calm walks through Detroit were quiet and peaceful nowadays, though that's how Rich has always known it. The lonely streets had nothing, it was all littered and bare.

The house he lived in was big enough for a family, and as he shared it with his brothers it needed to be.

It had a homely feel even if they were barely there that much.

Right now it was silent inside, the wind outside was only the only noise that was casually heard.

He'd finished all he needed to do that day, so nobody could annoy him about leaving the base and going home because he was done.

His brothers probably won't be home for a long while, and the probability that one won't come back at all tonight is high.

They aren't always home together anymore.

They each have their jobs in helping Jericho, Conan's being the most important.

The RK900 really couldn't stop being worried about them even though he was technically the youngest.

Richard laid down on the living room lounge and drifted into his thoughts. He wanted to think of ways to help Jericho but all he could think of is his brothers, 3 RK800s.

They had barely been active for a week, like himself, and they were given jobs next to the leaders.

His mind then wandered into his nightmares about what could happen to them.

Connor..

He snapped out of those thoughts before he heard the door unlock and Colton stepped through, his curly orange hair unkept as always.

“You're home” Richard said happily after sitting up.

“Yeah I am” the other smiled before taking off his coat and shoes.

“I thought you'd be staying at the Jericho shelter tonight?” Rich asked.

“Yeah, there was a change of plans, Simon said I could go and not bother asking Markus and North about it” Colton replied.

“Sounds about right” he chuckled.

“How about I ask you why you're home, you're supposed to be doing leader stuff” the other raised an eyebrow.

“Finished everything I needed to do, and the meeting was like always, but surprisingly little less arguments” Richard shrugged.

Colton smiled brighter before blinking lazily, “I'm gonna go to bed, I'd love to watch some stuff with you and all but I feel like going into shutdown right now”

The other gave a reassuring nod before saying, “It's alright, just make sure you get enough rest”

When Colton left to the bedroom he was left to his thoughts again, the nightmares he repressed before his brother got home returning again.

Con-

He immediately sent himself into low power mode.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write really long things hh
> 
> Sorry if I'm inconsistent.
> 
> Also Simon's a salty boy in this so that's fun
> 
> If you wanna talk here's my Twitter: https://twitter.com/Art_Blaze_73


End file.
